Dear Santa
by Baka's Hime
Summary: Little Kagome walks down the street to school and comes home. After that she goes ouside to play then.....CRAASH SREECH then all was black


Dear Santa  
By: KaIkO-tHe-ShElL-dAuGhTeR

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. As you can see this is **_FAN_** Fiction. If you read this it is because you like to read what the **_FANS_** of a show write because they believe that their parts of the story should happen instead of what really did happen. Or something like that. And also.... they (the people who write in this site that includes me) also think that the characters that are already made fit perfectly into our stories so if and when we decide to publish the story we will change the names of the character. **_SOOOOOO_** if you sue us you will get **_nothing!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Key:  
_**/word/ Sound effect

"Word" Talking

'Word' talking in their mind

* * *

Chapter 1: The Prologue

It was a frosty, cold, and wintery day. The snow drifted down from the heavens falling on a little girls head. Her name was Kagome Higurashi, she was at the mere age of seven and Christmas was coming soon. Kagome was so happy she couldn't wait!

Christmas was Kagomes' favorite holiday because that was the time of year that she would get to meet all of her aunts, uncles, and cousins. Would come together at the shrine and have a big party once a year. She also couldn't wait to see her older cousin Kikyou. Even though Kikyou was weird Kagome always thought that she was cool because she was good at archery and a lot of other things but most of all it was because she was a miko, like Kagome. Kagome and Kikyou were best cousins also. They did everything together. As in Always and forever, well until Kikyou moved away with her father.

Kagome walked to her school which was 4 blocks away. She entered the school and pulled on her apron and tied it on her back and sat down obediently waiting for the teacher to come.

"Ohayo Class." Kagomes' sensei said to the class

"Ohayo Sensei" The class replied back.

"Today we are going to make Christmas cards and gingerbread houses for your family for Christmas." The students cheered "Why don't we get started!" There was another wave of cheers.

By the end of the day Kagome had cream on her cheeks and nose from the gingerbread houses that she had made. She smiled at the work that she had done. She was the last one finished and it was a master piece. Well at least for the 2nd graders.

The School bell rang and Kagome picked up her cards and carefully slide the gingerbread house into her arms.

"Sayonara Sensei!" Kagome said as she started to walk home from school.

The wind was yet very kind to Kagome. It tickled Kagome's cheek and tossed her hair slightly. She arrived home. "Ikideki Mas!!!!" Kagome yelled.

"Gome!" Souta her one year old brother cried as she entered the door. "caaady"

"Hey Souta!"

"Welcome home Kagome!" Her parents called

"LOOK!" Kagome said while she extended the ginger bread house and ran to her parents and gave it to her mother.

"Wow Kagome that was really pretty! Do you want to go play out side?" Kagome nodded yes and went back outside but after kissing her mother, father, grandpa, and baby brother on the cheek.

Kagome walked down the stairs of the shrine.When she arrived at the bottom she fluffed the snow and madea snow man and some snow angels. She bentdown to get some more snow when the wind blew snow into her eyes and made the street and stairs all blurry.

/honk honk crash/

That was all she heard. She saw two lights come towards her and that was all she remembered after that it was all black.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome's mother cried as she was at the tops of the stairs witnessing a car run into her little girl. "KAGOME!!!"Miyu ran down to the stairs to her baby. "Tataka! Call the ambulance!!!"

The ambulance rushed the Kagome's body into the truck and took off. Miyu and Tataka came after. Miyu was covered in blood and shaking maddly along with the tears of fear and angish. Souta and Oji-san came five minutes later. They sat near the E.R. and prayed that Kagome would be alright.

"Mama" Souta called out. Miyu picked her son up and rocked him and sniffed his hair trying to smell the aroma of Kagome in him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Yes?"

"Your daughter is in a Coma... We know that her heart is still beating but the percentage of a person to come back from a Coma is 85 what will you do?"

"We want her to keep living for as long as possible.......

* * *


End file.
